demon_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Lamont
Amber Lamont is the main character in the Demon Road ''trilogy. Throughout the course of the first book (Demon Road), Amber and her newfound acquaintance Milo travel down Demon Road in attempt to protect Amber from her murderous parents. Her parents, Bill and Betty, are the antagonists of the novel and hunt down Amber so that they can kill and eat her in order to maintain their side of a bargain that they made with the Shining Demon over a century ago. Bill and Betty are accompanied on their chase for Amber by their friends: Imelda, Grant, Kirsty and Alastair. Biography Background Amber is a sixteen-year-old girl, who finds herself on the run from a pack of demons across America. Prior to all the adventures she will have later, she is described to be an overweight girl with confidence issues. Her parents as a rule have very little interest in her life, making her feel like an outsider, and only pay attention to her when she starts exhibiting signs of the family "gift". she is a demon Before going on the run, she waitressed at the Firebird Diner with a woman named Sally. ''Demon Road 16-old Amber lives a mundane life, constantly living in the shadow of her parents. In the beginning, Amber Lamont and her parents, Bill and Betty, are in the principal's office at Amber's school. The headmistress threatens to throw Amber out of the school due to a particularly heated argument with a fellow student. But Bill and Betty interfere, and nearly had the headmistress fired. But Amber chooses for her to keep her job Later at the Firebird, Amber tells coworker Sally about her day. Then two young men came in, but their presence causes Amber to have a terrible headache. After accidentally spilling milkshake onto Brandon's jeans, Sally forces the two guests to leave as they were being obnoxious. Once the mess was cleaned up, Amber left for home but encountered the duo again outside. A brief scuffle breaks out between them, and Amber emerges victorious from the fight, having smashed Brandon's face in and biting off his finger. Here, she first realises that her skin had taken on a red tint, and grows increasingly worried about what's going on. At home, Amber's parents notice that she wasn't feeling her self and started talking to her-- something they've never done as they never seem to take interest in anything Amber does. Amber eventually tells Betty everything, noting how strangely elated Betty was at the news. Betty then proceeds to invite all her friends over for dinner. Amber excuses herself early, but moments later Sally informs her that the police were after Amber. When the police arrive, Bill and Betty invite them inside and then kill them, revealing their demonic forms, unaware that Amber is watching them from the stairwell. Amber then realizes that the soda she drank was drugged. Horrified, Amber tries to escape from the house by climbing out the window but passes out right in front of Imelda on the road. When Amber wakes the next day, she realizes that she had been moved to a different location. She goes down to see Imelda in the living room, talking on the phone. Before Imelda notices her, Amber snuck out of the apartment, only to find a man waiting outside with a shotgun on the table. Amber tries to frighten the man by threatening to shoot him with the shotgun, but the man is unfazed and asks her to go back inside, where Imelda will explain everything. Reluctantly, Amber obeys. Amber is horrified when she discovers that her parents and their friends are actually Demons, having made a deal with the Shining Demon decades ago- that includes having to eat their children once every sixteen years in order to maintain their powers. Amber asks Imelda to transform, but panics when she does and assaults her. Imelda knocks her out and when Amber comes to once again, she informs Amber that she has to outrun her parents with the help of the man Amber met yesterday, Milo Sebastian. Initially apprehensive, Amber finally agrees after she realises that Imelda had loved her the most. While on her travels, she tries to make Milo open up a little more, but he prefers to drive in silence. At a rest stop, a woman glimpses her while in her demon form and caused quite a stir, whereupon Amber threw her into the bathroom stalls and flees. She stops in the woods and runs into a young man named Glen, who tags along with them. Milo warns her to not shift into her demon form in public, as that would certainly attract the attention of her parents. Upon seeing Milo's Charger, Glen proceeds to tell the pair about an urban legend called 'the Ghost of the Highway', involving an anonymous hit-and-run killer from a decade ago who drove a similar car. Milo seems very uncomfortable upon hearing the story, piquing Amber's curiosity. Just me, some random dude on the internet, but I would really like to see a crossover of SP and Demon Road, Derek Landy's two series. Wouldn't that be cool? Family *'Bill Lamont '(father). *'Betty Lamont' (mother) *'Carolyn Lamont '(sister) *'James Lamont' (brother) Status: Alive Powers: * Amber can take the form of a red-skinned, black-horned demon with inhuman speed and strength, unnatural beauty, unusually fast healing, and the ability to produce tough black scales to protect herself. After becoming the Shining Demon's representative she would drink vials of his blood and become stronger. Trivia * She seems to be very interested in the Gothic television series, In The Dark Places. She even watches the episodes while on the run throughout the books. * Her username in the forum discussing In The Dark Places is The Dark Princess. * When on the In The Dark Places ''forum, she seems to have a close friendship with a user called ''Balthazars-Arm-Candy ''who turns out to be Betty Lamont. Appearances *Demon Road'' *''Demon Road #2: Desolation'' *''Demon Road #3: American Monsters'' Category:Characters Category:Demon Road Characters Category:Desolation Characters Category:Females Category:Demons